Ocean, The Reploid from Underwater Ruins
by Sairishuta-Ekkusu
Summary: Ocean, Reploid yang ditemukan Team X dan Volnutt di sebuah reruntuhan bawah laut membuat orang terkesima karena keramahannya pada orang-orang. kecuali Dr. Psyche, Apa yang membuat dia tidak suka padanya?


**Megaman Sacred Mission 2 : The Mysterious Sealed Reploid in Underwater Ruins**

Roll Caskett : Axl, apa kau lihat sesuatu di ruangan itu?

Axl : seperti kristal besar berwarna hijau kebiruan.

Roll Caskett : Bagus, kau bisa mengambilnya sekarang! Itu adalah Refractor yang kumaksud tadi.

Axl mengambil Refractor tersebut, namun tiba-tiba muncul sebuah pintu rahasia yang terbuka setelah dia mengambil refractor tersebut.

Roll Caskett : Axl? Apa yang terjadi?

Axl : saat kuambil Refractornya, ada pintu rahasia tiba-tiba terbuka.

Roll Caskett : X! Zero**! Kalian berada dimana sekarang?

X dan Zero** : kami sedang menyusul Axl.

Roll Caskett : Baiklah kalau begitu, Axl tunggu sampai X dan Zero** menemuimu.

Setelah X dan Zero** tiba, Axl menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

X : jadi begitu, Axl?

Axl : iya X, ayo telusuri ruangan itu. Volnutt bawa refractor ini ke Flutter.

Volnutt : iya Axl. (lalu pergi ke Flutter)

Begitu memasuki ruangan itu, mereka merasakan genangan air dapat dirasakan di kaki mereka. Lantai yang mereka injak semakin menurun dan genangan air di sekitar mereka semakin tinggi. Mereka semakin merasa berat untuk melangkah kedalam karena genangan air sudah mencapai bahu mereka bertiga.

X : sepertinya kita harus menyelam, karena jalan menuju ujung jalan ini masih jauh.

Zero** : benar juga, jalan ini semakin menurun dan genangan air semakin tinggi saja.

Axl : aku saja sebenarnya sudah berenang.

Roll Caskett : X! Zero**! Axl! Di ujung jalan yang kalian lalui ada ruangan misterius. Kalian harus melihat apa ruangan itu. Tapi sebelum memasukinya ada ruangan yang dapat menguras air di semua ruangan.

X, Zero**, dan Axl : ROGER! (lalu menyelam)

Di dalam air suasana semakin mencekam, X dan Zero** yang bukan "New Generation Reploid" mau tidak mau harus mengayuh kakinya untuk berenang karena pengaruh tekanan di dalam air. Sesampainya di ruangan yang dimaksud….

Roll Caskett : X, pergi ke sebelah kanan ruangan itu. Ruangan itu adalah ruang penguras air. Kau bisa menghidupkan sistemnya.

X : baik. (lalu X berenang kedalam ruang penguras air.)

Saat sistem penguras air dihidupkan. Terdengar sirene dan gelembung di sekitar mereka pertanda air sedang dikuras habis. Setelah air dikuras habis merekapun membuka ruangan tersebut. Ruangan itu seperti lab, dimana ada logam-logam bertebaran di lantai lab.

X : seperti di lab saat aku diciptakan. (namun tiba-tiba…)

Duk! X menabrak sesuatu yang ternyata adalah sebuah kapsul. Zero** mengelap semua bagian kapsul tersebut.

Zero** : Apa ini?

Roll Caskett : X! Zero**! Axl! Apa yang kalian lihat?

Zero** : kapsul, seperti kapsul penyimpan reploid.

Roll Caskett : X! Zero**! Axl! Bawa benda tersebut untuk diteliti lebih lanjut. Aku akan memanggil Ciel dan Professor Gaudile untuk menganalisis kapsul tersebut.

X, Zero**, dan Axl : baiklah!

Setelah dibawa ke Maverick Hunter Headquarters. Ciel mencari tahu apa kode kunci pembuka kapsul tersebut. Ternyata berhasil, dari kapsul tersebut muncul reploid seorang gadis yang tubuhnya seperti Volnutt. Namun memakai rok mini dan berambut pendek tetapi melengkung kedalam seperti rambut Leviathan. Ciel melihat nama di sekitar kapsul tersebut adalah Ocean. Dia mempunyai saber seperti Zero* tetapi warnanya biru. Gadis reploid itu terbangun dari tidur panjangnya.

Gadis reploid : siapa kalian?

Ciel : kami yang menemukanmu Ocean, namaku Ciel.

Gadis repoid : O…cean? Namaku Ocean?

Axl dan Zero** : karena kau ditemukan dalam laut.

Ocean sesaat terdiam dan berusaha mengingat semua yang terjadi padanya sebelum dia ditemukan. Namun, X segera menyentuh bahunya dengan senyuman.

X : kenalkan, namaku X. ini teman-temanku, Zero** dan Axl.

Ocean : X? namamu X? terdengar sangat dingin. Tetapi aku suka nama itu.

Iris : untuk sementara kau tinggal bersamaku. Kebetulan aku juga sendirian.

Ocean : Dr. Rise?

Iris : Dr. Rise? Aku bukan dia. Namaku Iris, apa dia penciptamu?

Ocean : iya, dia sangat mirip denganmu Iris. Dia tidak ingin aku menjadi Maverick.

Iris : kita ceritakan itu di rumah saja, ayo kita pulang.

Ocean : baiklah Iris.

Setelah Ocean dibawa pulang oleh Iris. Alia, Ciel, dan Pallete menganalisis Saber dan struktur tubuh Ocean. Ternyata mengejutkan, dia ternyata adalah "New Generation Reploid" yang sengaja disembunyikan penciptanya.

Alia : meski sabernya tidak sepanjang milik saudara kembarmu Zero**, tapi kekuatannya 2x lebih kuat saat di Charge. Kemungkinan ia akan diburu oleh orang-orang tidak bertanggung jawab.

Pallete : di tubuhnya aku melihat sistem yang sama seperti yang dimiliki X. tapi tipenya adalah "New Generation Reploid" yang bisa menyalin ability seperti Axl. Sungguh mengherankan….

Ciel : dan aku juga menemukan ini di samping tempat ia berbaring tadi. (menyodorkan sebuah Ocarina pada X, Zero**, dan Axl)

Axl : Ocarina?

Ciel : kekuatannya sangat besar saat dimainkan. Tapi benda itu tidak bisa dimainkan siapapun selain elemen-elemen yang ada didalam tubuhnya.

Alia : elemen? Kalau sistem kalian dan dia mempunyai kesamaan berarti…

Ciel : bisa dibilang…X, Zero**, Axl atau kalian bertiga dapat mewakili kekuatan dia…

Mendengar semua yang dikatakan Ciel, X, Zero** dan Axl pulang dengan misteri yang mereka dapatkan dari Ocean.

Keesokan harinya, Ocean dibawa Iris, Zero** dan Axl ke Apple Market. Ocean terkesima melihat dunia yang baru dilihatnya. Tetapi Ocean tiba-tiba membelakangi Axl karena kurang menyukai keramaian orang di sekitar Apple Market.

Zero** : Iris. Apa dia kurang menyukai keramaian?

Iris : sepertinya begitu. Karena ia baru datang kemari.

Axl : apa aku boleh membawanya?

X : (menghampiri Zero**, Iris, dan Axl) kebetulan sekali, Axl, Zero**. aku ingin mengajak kalian ke pantai yang terletak di hutan sebelah timur laut Abel Village. Disana banyak hal-hal yang ingin kutunjukkan pada kalian.

Zero** : (berbisik) SSTT! Nanti didengar oleh pembeli dibelakangku itu!

Vile : (menghampiri Zero**) Zero**, kau membicarakan apa? eh… (melihat Ocean) cantik sekali. (namun dengan cepat matanya ditutup Dynamo dan tubuhnya ditahan Fefnir dan Thetis)

Dynamo : Kau ini…(pada Zero**) maaf Zero**, belakangan ini dia sering merayu banyak reploid perempuan. Sampai nanti…(meninggalkan Zero**)

Axl : pantas saja beberapa hari belakangan ini sifatnya berubah 180o daripada biasanya.

Leviathan : Axl! (melihat Ocean) eh kau mirip denganku…

Ocean : kau siapa?

Leviathan : aku Leviathan. Kau penghuni baru di Abel Village?

Ocean : …tidak juga… aku…

X : Leviathan, dia memang kurang suka melihat keramaian. Kami pergi dulu ya!

Leviathan : sampai nanti. Ocean!

Ocean : (berteriak) tolong ulangi sekali lagi namamu!

Leviathan : Leviathan!

Ocean : sampai nanti Leviathan!

Setelah diajak X ke tempat tersebut, Ocean terkagum-kagum saat melihat lautan yang luas. Ia teringat dengan apa yang dilakukan Dr. Rise saat membawanya di tempat yang berada tak jauh dari lautan.

Ocean : aku merasakan kehidupan dibawahnya. Aku ingin melihatnya lebih dekat.

Axl : hah! Kau ternyata Water Prototype Reploid? Yang kutahu, sebelum aku bergabung sebagai Maverick Hunter. Peredaran jenis reploid tersebut dihentikan total karena suatu alasan yang tidak jelas.

X : kenapa kau tahu hal itu?

Axl : Red memberitahukannya padaku.

Zero** : Lumine juga bilang begitu kemarin saat dia tahu Ocean ditemukan. Katanya, Dr. Rise sang pelopor peredaran jenis reploid tersebut meninggal karena stress berat yang dialaminya dan tidak tahan dengan kelakuan teman kerjanya yang reploid.

Ocean : (menarik X dan Zero** terjun kedalam lautan.)

Axl : Ocean! Apa yang…WAAAAHH! (ikut terjatuh dan melihat indahnya terumbu karang yang disusun rapi.) aku baru lihat keindahan seperti ini didalam laut. Sayangnya Warfly tidak mau memberitahukan aku tentang keindahan ini. (menggerutu)

Ocean : mungkin dia punya alasannya kenapa dia tidak mau memperlihatkan semua ini padamu.

X : benar apa yang kubilang. Pemandangan disini sangat menarik. Sering-sering aku akan mengajakmu kesini terus Ocean.

Ocean : benarkah? Terima kasih semuanya.

Merekapun berenang menikmati keindahan bawah laut yang membuat mereka nyaris lupa waktu.

Zero** : sepertinya kita harus berenang kembali ke Abel Village. Karena hari semakin sore.

X : (menuju ke permukaan) kau benar Zero**, ayo kita pulang.

Ocean : kalian tidak usah khawatir. (mengeluarkan Sabernya lalu melempar ujung sabernya hingga di ujung batu) pegangan denganku.

X, Zero**, dan Axl berpegangan dan saat Ocean memegang pemegang sabernya. Mereka melesat cepat seperti Speed boat. Hingga mereka tiba di bibir pantai. Merekapun segera pulang menuju ke rumah masing-masing.

Malam harinya, petir tiba-tiba menyambar rumah sakit di Abel Village. X, Zero** dan Axl terbangun karena teringat Ocean yang tinggal di rumah Iris yang tak jauh dari Rumah sakit tersebut. Merekapun segera memakai armor dan pergi menuju rumah Iris. Sementara itu di rumah sakit…

Cinnamon, Allouette, Ashe, Nana, dan Layer : semua pasien harap tenang! Bantuan akan segera datang!

Iris : (tiba-tiba datang) Cinnamon, kau lihat Ocean?

Layer : ada apa dengannya Iris?

Iris : dia menghilang.

X, Zero, dan Axl : apa? Ocean menghilang?

Disaat yang bersamaan datang seorang wanita yang tampaknya was-was dengan sesuatu.

Iris : ada apa nyonya? Ada saudara yang belum kami evakuasi?

Ashe : gawat kak Iris, seorang bayi di ruang perawatan bayi belum sempat kami evakuasi!

Ibu bayi : itu mungkin bayiku, reploid... tolong selamatkan dia!

Iris : tapi api sudah berkobar terlalu besar, bagaimana cara menyelamatkannya?

Sementara itu, didalam rumah sakit Abel Village, Ocean berlari menyelamatkan seseorang yang terjebak kebakaran. Ia mendengar tangisan bayi sudah didekatnya. Iapun segera menuju ruang perawatan bayi dan memainkan Ocarinanya untuk memadamkan api di sekitar bayi tersebut. Semua orang di luar rumah sakit mendengar nada Ocarina tersebut. Lalu di sudut jendela rumah sakit yang paling pojok. Keluar Ocean yang melompat dengan membawa bayi yang digendongnya. Zero dan Iris kaget melihat apa yang dilakukan Ocean ditengah kebakaran tersebut.

X : baiklah…(lalu armornya berubah menjadi Shadow Armor dan langsung menangkap tubuh Ocean yang nyaris terbakar)

Melihat kejadian mengagetkan itu, Axl dan Iris hanya melongo melihat Ocean melakukan hal tersebut. Ibu seorang bayi tersebut langsung mendekati Ocean dan Ocean mengembalikan bayi yang ia peluk pada wanita tersebut.

Ibu Bayi : oh, terima kasih, sulit sekali membalas kebaikanmu…

Zero* : jadi kaulah Ocean yang kudengar dari Ciel?

Ocean : kau….

Zero** : dia kembaranku, namanya juga Zero*.

Ocean : tapi kau berbeda daripada dia (menunjuk Zero*)

Signas : Ocean…

Ocean : ….

Signas : maaf, kau baru menemuiku ya, namaku Signas. Panggil aku kapten Signas. Mulai sekarang kau adalah anggota Maverick Hunter yang terbaru dengan tingkat Hunter "Class D". karena belakangan kau sering menolong orang lain dan mengalahkan semua Maverick yang kau hadapi.

Mendengar keputusan Signas, semua yang berada di sekitar Ocean awalnya tidak percaya, tetapi setelah dijelaskan Ciel, mereka akhirnya menyadari kekuatan Ocean yang tersembunyi.

Sejak saat itu, semua lelaki menyukai Ocean. Termasuk Vile yang mentalnya masih harus direhabilitasi. Namun, dibalik semua keceriaan di Abel Village, tersembunyi niat jahat seorang ilmuwan yang ingin membunuh Ocean. Ia tak terima reploid ciptaan sahabatnya yang sudah meninggal hidup di dunia ini. Dr. Psyche yang pernah menemani Dr. Rise dalam penelitian reploid menaruh dendam pada Dr. Rise dan X yang pernah mengalahkannya. Iapun menciptakan reploid yang kekuatannya lebih besar daripada Ocean maupun X.

Dr. Psyche : he…he…he…kau kuberi nama Wave.

Situasi hari itu tampak tenang seperti biasa, namun tiba-tiba sebuah lembaran robekan kertas biru aneh ditebar dari atas langit, Rock, X dan Zero* yang curiga menyuruh Volnutt dan Axl menghadap ke Signas untuk memberitahukan hal tersebut.

Signas : APA? robekan kertas aneh menyebar di Abel Village?

Axl : sepertinya Robekan tersebut berisi sesuatu yang harus kita ketahui.

Rock : Kapten Signas! Aku, kak X dan kak Zero* sudah mengumpulkan semuanya.

X : Alia, periksa apa ada sesuatu yang ada dalam robekan kertas ini.

Alia : baik!

Signas : Zero*, panggil Ocean dan Zero** sekarang.

Zero* : baik!

Setelah menemui Zero** dan Ocean…

Zero** : apa? ada robekan kertas mencurigakan jatuh dari langit?

Ocean : apa warnanya biru?

Zero* : kau benar, warnanya biru. Lebih jelasnya ayo ke Headquarters.

Zero** : Baiklah, Ayo Ocean!

Lumine : aku juga ikut!

Di Headquarters

Layer : HAH!

Alia : ada apa Layer?...eh, ini seperti Blueprint sebuah reploid…

Pallete : ALIA! Ternyata setelah kuselidiki, ini Blueprint Ocean! Memang benar dia adalah "New Generation Reploid", tapi setelah kuselidiki lebih lanjut, ternyata dia tipe Water Prototype Reploid.

Alia : tapi yang kuherankan, kenapa dia tidak masuk dalam daftar "New Generation Reploid"?

Signas : Alia, ada seseorang yang ingin berbicara denganmu.

Lumine : Izin bicara Alia! Aku tahu apa yang terjadi sebenarnya saat "New Generation Reploid" diluncurkan.

Alia : Jelaskan padaku, Lumine.

Sementara itu, X, Zero**, Ciel, dan Axl menyembunyikan Ocean di tempat yang aman.

Axl : tenang saja Ocean, biar Iris dan Leviathan yang akan menjagamu.

Ciel : dan Cyberelf, kalau ada terjadi apa-apa pada Ocean. Beri kami tanda darurat.

Cyberelf Hacker dan Nurse : baik nona Ciel.

Iris : hati-hati kalian berempat!

Kembali ke ruang investigasi…

Alia : jadi, ini semua bukan karenamu, tetapi Dr. Rise dan Dr. Psyche?

Lumine : iya, Dr. Psyche berencana akan menghabisi Ocean dan menghancurkan Abel Village.

Signas : belakangan kulihat Dr. Psyche, sejak segel Ocean dilepas, dia menjadi benci pada semua orang. Termasuk X.

Lumine : aku tahu dia akan merencanakan ini semua untuk membunuh Ocean. Tapi mungkin dia menargetkan itu nanti, karena…

Tiba-tiba Roll dan Roll Caskett menemui Alia.

Alia : ada apa?

Roll : semua orang dihabisi oleh sebuah Reploid tanaman laut, dan dia menculik kak X. (menangis)

Signas dan Alia : APA? reploid itu menculik X?

Lumine : kemari sayang, (memeluk Roll yang menangis), sudah kuduga akan terjadi hal yang seperti ini, tapi bagaimana dengan Zero dan Axl?

Roll Caskett : Zero** dan Axl masih mencari Reploid itu di sekitar X diculik, sedangkan Ciel…

Alia : Ciel? Kenapa dia ikut?

Signas : sebenarnya aku juga memanggil Rock dan Volnutt tetapi mereka dalam keadaan kritis karena terkena serangan reploid tersebut. Jadi aku memanggil Ciel untuk menggantikan Rock dan Volnutt.

Di markas persembunyian Dr. Psyche, ia merasa puas karena sudah menculik dan menjerat X di dalam sebuah kapsul yang berisi air dan sebelumnya reploid penjerat yang bernama Wave sudah menjerat X kuat-kuat didalam kapsul yang membuat X tidak bisa bergerak bebas dan melepaskan diri dalam air.

Dr. Psyche : dia sudah selesai kuhabisi, tinggal Ocean yang belum aku bunuh. Tunggu kau, Ocean… (lalu ke ruang komunikasi dan menghubungkan pembicaraan ke Maverick Hunter Headquarters)

Sirene tanda komunikasi berbunyi menandakan ada seseorang yang menghubungi Maverick Hunter Headquarters. Seluruh Maverick Hunter harus kembali ke Maverick Hunter Headquarters karena sirene terdengar terus menerus.

Signas : semua sudah berkumpul?

Alia : sudah,

Signas : bagus, ayo kita lihat siapa yang menghubungi kita disaat seperti ini.

Setelah Signas menghidupkan sistem komunikasi, Dr. Psyche muncul dengan senyum liciknya.

Zero** dan Axl kaget kalau ternyata di layar tersebut muncul Dr. Psyche yang sudah mengurung X dalam kapsul.

Zero** : Dr. Psyche?

Dr. Psyche : ha…ha…ha…ha… aku sudah menangkap X, tenang saja, dia masih kubiarkan bertahan hidup dalam air. aku akan mengembalikan X kalau kau menukarkan Ocean padaku. Kalau tidak, aku akan benar-benar menghancurkan X.

Axl dan Zero* : ….(menahan amarahnya)

Dr. Doppler : hentikan itu! Apa kau sudah gila?

Dr. Psyche : Ocean itu ciptaanku, kalau kau ingin X kembali, serahkan Ocean padaku.

Ocean : (dari kamar X) Dr. Psyche? (kaget karena ia adalah ciptaan Dr. Psyche.) Leviathan, aku…

Leviathan : Ocean? Apa kau mau ke ruang komunikasi?

Iris : bawa dia kesana Leviathan, dia harus bertemu dengannya.

Ocean : tunggu! Sebelum itu…(menukarkan tubuh Ocean pada Iris.)

Iris bertubuh Ocean : ini….

Ocean bertubuh Iris : ini akan memanipulasi Dr. Psyche.

Leviathan : Iris! Tunggu!

Iris bertubuh Ocean : (tiba-tiba menyelinap kedalam kerumunan tersebut.) aku bersedia! Dr. Psyche!

Ocean bertubuh Iris : Ocean ada padaku, tunggu aku di menara tempat aku disegel dan ditemukan bersama Ocean.

Zero (keduanya) : Iris, kau ini…

Dynamo : Ssst! Diam! Dia mungkin sedang merencanakan sesuatu.

Dr. Psyche : akan kutunggu kau! Sampai nanti gadis kecil, aha…ha…ha…ha…(lalu layar mati)

Ocean bertubuh Iris : Zero, Lumine, ikut aku, Axl, ubah tubuhmu menjadi tubuh Ocean, kalian semua, saat dia sudah menyentuh Axl, serang dia sekarang! Karena aku tahu titik lemah reploid yang diciptakan Dr. Psyche dan mesin-mesin ciptaannya.

Signas : sepertinya aku setuju dengan caramu Iris, laksanakan perintahnya semua!

Vile : demi Ocean yang kuinginkan….

Signas : Vile! Dynamo, kenapa dia bisa terlepas?

Gate : (tiba-tiba datang) maaf merepotkan kapten Signas, tapi ia juga ingin melindungi Ocean.

Signas : kalau begitu yang ada di pikirannya, baiklah. Dynamo, Gate, Fefnir, tetap awasi dia dan jangan sampai dia lepas kendali.

Dynamo, Gate, dan Fefnir : Laksanakan!

Sesampainya di menara tempat Roll Caskett sebelumnya mencari sebuah Refractor, Axl bertubuh Ocean dan Iris yang kembali ke wujud asalnya sudah menunggu kehadiran Dr. Psyche di ujung menara tersebut.

Dr. Psyche : bagus…serahkan dia sekarang…

Gate : Storm Nightmare!

Dr. Psyche : Gate, muridku… kau ternyata mengkhianatiku!

Sementara itu, kedua Zero, Lumine, dan Ocean bertubuh Iris mencari tempat dimana kapsul yang berisi X. Lumine akhirnya menemukannya dibawah lantai yang penuh dengan Air, Ocean yang bertubuh Iris pun langsung meniupkan Ocarinanya. Suara Ocarina tersebut membuat reploid tersebut hancur dan kapsul yang berisi X pecah berantakan. Zero** segera menangkap tubuh X yang sudah lemah.

Lumine : dia, dia bukan Iris…

Zero* : jadi, Iris yang asli menghadapi Dr. Psyche?

Zero** : kalau Iris menghadapi Dr. Psyche, jadi kau adalah…

Ocean : (kembali ke wujud asalnya) akulah Ocean yang asli. Kurasakan, masih ada kehidupan di tubuh X. baringkan dia sendiri dan jauhi X sementara aku menyembuhkannya. (memainkan nada Ocarinanya)

Nada Ocarina tersebut mengembalikan kekuatan X yang sebelumnya diambil oleh Reploid penjerat tersebut. Setelah itu, X sadarkan diri.

X : Ocean…apa itu kau?

Ocean : X…

Zero** : cepat minum energi kalengan ini, dan minum heart tank ini. (X segera meminum semuanya)

Zero* : Cyberelf, lindungi dia dari serangan Dr. Psyche. Dan Ocean

Cyberelf (semua jenis) : baik, master Zero.

Lumine : ikuti aku, sebelum dia menghabisi semua orang.

Di menara…

Harpuia : kau benar-benar ilmuwan aneh.

Axl : (kembali ke wujud asalnya) kau memang reploid tak berhati lembut!

Dr. Psyche : (menyandera Leviathan dan Sera) kalau kalian katakan dimana Ocean yang asli secara jujur, aku akan melepaskan kedua gadis lemah ini.

Dynamo : cukup penawaran mautmu itu.

X : Charge Laser! (muncul dengan berwujud ultimate armor Command Mission)

Dr. Psyche : AAAKKH! (melihat X) kenapa…kau bisa lepas dari reploid itu!

Zero* : seharusnya kami bilang, "kenapa kau menginginkan Ocean?" padamu!.

Dr. Psyche : aku ingin membalas perbuatanmu yang telah melepaskan Cinnamon waktu itu.

Cinnamon dan Iris (kembali ke wujud asalnya) : Dr. Psyche, jadi ini adalah siasatmu agar kau mendapatkan kekuatan Ocean dan aku dari kekuatanmu itu?

Marino : aku takkan memaafkanmu kalau kau seperti itu!

Dr. Psyche : tutup mulutmu!

Axl dan Pallete : Turbo Shoot! (melepaskan tembakan pistol mereka pada Dr. Psyche)

Leviathan : Ice Rope!

Volnutt : Plasma Laser!

Namun dengan mudah, Dr. Psyche menghindari serangan tersebut.

Layer dan Zero (keduanya) : triple Slash Saber!

Dr. Psyche terus menghindari serangan semua yang menyerangnya. Iapun menyerang Vile dengan senjata lasernya hingga menembus tubuh Vile.

Tron : Vile! Vile!

Vile : Tron…Bonne…

Dr. Psyche : TIDAL TSUNAMI!

Dengan cepat Ocean meniupkan Ocarinanya dan membuat sebuah pelindung air di sekitar mereka semua berkumpul. Lumine dengan cepat menyerang Dr. Psyche dengan Bamboo Shoot.

Dr. Psyche : kalian…TAMATLAH RIWAYATMU! DEATH BLAST SHOT! (pada X)

Tetapi apa yang terjadi, Ocean melindungi X hingga tubuhnya hanya tinggal kepala tubuh dan tangan kanannya.

Dr. Psyche : Oceanku… kalian…!

Axl : Ocean, Ocean!

Ocean : X…

X : Ocean!

Ocean : senang rasanya berada diantara kalian, X, aku akan ingat nama itu, Zero**, kau boleh ambil Saberku, Axl, tiuplah ocarina ini saat bulan purnama tiba… dan semuanya…. Aku akan mengingat apa yang sudah kalian berikan padaku, pesanku, tolong lindungi semua orang…(lalu mati)

X : Ocean! Ocean! Ocean!...TIDAAAAAAAAAAKKKKK!

Lalu, Neutral Armor X berubah menjadi warna biru kehijauan seperti armor Ocean dan warna matanya yang tadinya hijau menjadi biru laut. Diikuti Zero** yang memiliki armor biru dan hijau di tubuhnya dan matanya berubah menjadi hijau alga. Dan armor Axl yang tadinya biru tua dengan garis oranye, menjadi warna biru bergaris hijau seperti teman-temannya yang lain. Semua orang yang melihatnya menjadi kaget melihat perubahan itu. Bahkan yang berada di HeadQuarters…

Dr. Light : (heran) padahal, aku sudah membuatnya tidak bisa berubah warna, tetapi sepertinya ini keajaiban yang dimiliki X.

Rock : aku baru melihat tubuh kak X yang seperti itu.

Dr. Cain dan Dr. Doppler : Dr. Psyche lebih layak dibunuh ketimbang dibiarkan hidup.

Dr. Light : kau benar.

Dr. Wily : dia telah membuatku menjadi dijauhi orang….

Dr. Light, Dr. Cain dan Dr. Doppler : siapa yang berbicara denganmu? Dr. Wily?

Kembali ke menara tersebut, X, Zero** dan Axl sudah menyiapkan serangan terakhirnya pada Dr. Psyche. Dr. Psyche lari dari hadapan mereka, namun, dengan cepat, Launch Octopus dan Wire Sponge menahan tubuhnya.

Dr. Psyche : AKU BELUM SIAP MATI!

X : Charged Ice Shot ! (bersamaan)

Zero : Slash Ocean Wave! (bersamaan)

Axl : Feared Ocarina Shoot! (bersamaan)

Dr. Psyche : AAAHHHH! (lalu mati dan tubuhnya meledak)

Setelah tubuh Dr. Psyche hancur, wujud X, Zero** dan Axl kembali seperti semula. Karena terlalu banyak mengeluarkan energi, ketiganya kemudian terjatuh kedalam laut.

Mereka baru sadarkan diri setelah Ocean dimakamkan di Elf Graveyard 2 hari yang lalu.

Iris : maaf, kami tidak bisa memberi tahu kalian 2 hari yang lalu. Waktu itu kondisi kalian masih kurang stabil, dan masih belum sadarkan diri.

Zero** : ….(merenungkan dirinya sendiri)

X : yang jelas, dia sudah tenang sekarang.

Axl : sulit untuk melupakan dia X, karena dia sangat dikenal semua orang di Abel Village. (pada Pallete) Pallete, boleh kami keluar sekarang?

Pallete : boleh, tapi untuk 3 jam ini jangan berlari dulu.

X, Zero**, dan Axl : terima kasih, (berdiri pelan-pelan lalu pergi ke Elf Graveyard dengan bunga yang mereka bawa)

Sesampainya disana, mereka melihat Vile, Leviathan, dan Lumine meninggalkan nisan Ocean.

X : Leviathan!

Leviathan : Master X…?

Vile : akhirnya kalian juga sadar…

Zero** : aku juga turut sedih mendengar dia mati. (lalu X, Zero**, Axl mendekati nisan Ocean dan menaruh bunga mereka satu-persatu)

Axl : (berlutut bersama X) kami janji, kami takkan melupakanmu Ocean…(lalu X dan Axl terisak-isak)

Zero** : sekeluarnya dari Elf Graveyard, hapuslah airmata kalian.

4 hari setelah Ocean dimakamkan, suasana masih penuh duka cita yang mendalam. Namun kegiatan sehari-hari warga Abel Village sudah kembali normal. X, Zero** dan Axl pergi ke tempat dimana sebelumnya mereka mengajak Ocean di pantai yang jauh dari keramaian. Mereka semua berlutut dan Zero menancapkan Z-saber dan Ocean Sabernya ke tanah pertanda mengenang kembali Ocean. Lalu merekapun kembali ke Abel Village karena sudah malam dan segera tidur. X memegang kalung kesayangan Ocean, sementara Zero dan Axl memegang Saber dan Ocarinanya.

X, Zero** dan Axl : _**Ocean, karena kau, kami belajar banyak hal darimu. Suara nalurimu, senyum manismu ternyata adalah simbol pengorbanan seorang penguasa lautan. Armor biru laut dan hijau rumput laut melambangkan harmoni alam bawah laut. Kalau Dr. Rise masih hidup, dia pasti bangga dengan pengorbananmu dan membenci Dr. Psyche sekarang. Sabermu…Ocarinamu….armormu….dan kekuatanmu itu akan kami pakai sebaik-baiknya. Terima kasih Ocean…mungkin suatu saat…kami bisa bertemu denganmu dalam wujud yang berbeda…..**_

Dimalam itu, terlihat sebuah bintang jatuh melewati langit malam di Abel Village. Orang-orang yang masih belum bisa tidur melihat kejadian itu dan berharap suatu saat nanti para Maverick Hunter menemukan reploid yang sangat ramah seperti Ocean.

Zero*: Megaman Zero

Zero**: Megaman X


End file.
